Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 18
by Boredstick
Summary: Here it is, the long awaited Chapter 18... gonna work on 19 tonight aswell, wanna have some special chapters ready for Christmas for you all Summary will also hopefully be done and uploaded in time for Christmas and for the events after Chapter 18...


-1_Chapter 18: Too Late To Be Saved_

Vicious returned to the militia base, as the grunts began to relocate to another place due to the defeat at Indigo Plateau. Not bothered with the loss, Vicious suddenly saw something.

A Skarmory landed, as it dropped off May, being calm in order not to try to aggrivate the grunts, seeing what they had done to some civilians previously. Vicious then approached her.

- I just had to be here, I took off as soon as I heard that my men found you in the nearby forests… so do as I say and you will remain in one piece… now, where is the Jirachi?

- I don't have Jirachi. Besides, it's long gone by now, it's probably out of Kanto already…

- I'm sure you tell the truth Miss Taylor. And I'm sure you're willing to cooperate. I have not much interest in you young girl, I'm not going to bother to waste a memory device on you…

- Even for Team Rocket I didn't do as they said, so I won't give in to someone like you either.

The grunts from the forest area then arrived, as they told Vicious what had happened.

- So you weren't alone… your brother Max perhaps… he's still out there, now all alone...

- Leave him out of this, he doesn't deserve to be anymore involved that he already has been.

- I agree. So I'll be fair and either go myself to go get him gently, or force him out with a Hyper Beam… cooperate with me, and this situation will be much more pleasant for us both.

Not knowing what to do, she suddenly saw a glimpse of Ritchie: He had checked the entire base for any remaining civilians to help, as he then was about to escape when he saw Vicious.

- Sir, The Skarmory also encountered a Swellow, trying to protect her and her brother.

- Could be one of Ash Ketchum's Pokemon… then perhaps he and Giovanni are nearby…

- I also got word from Johto that our men have successfully cracked Spencer Hale's laptop, and are transferring all the data to the base. In the meantime, what shall we do with her sir?

Vicious told the grunt to lock May away for the moment. He summoned Salamence and jumped onto it, as he took off towards the forest. Ritchie backed away, knowing there are too many grunts to even attempt to save May. He remained hidden, trying to figure out what to do.

May was taken into the base, as she was locked inside one of the cells, holding several captured militia and grunts. Meowth then approached her, asking what was happening.

- Seems they lost Indigo Plateau, but now he's going after Max and Swellow.

- Vicious also got Jessie, he sent her out to go after Ash and Giovanni… boy I hope they're ok, Vicious wasn't kidding when he said that the memory thing would do its job well…

- What? I thought the machine at HQ was destroyed, now he has another machine for it?

- Yeah it was, but it turns out that these things were secretly created by his apprentice Attilla, he broadcasted a message from Indigo Plateau, trying to lure Ash and Giovanni to him…

- I saw Ritchie just outside, I think he's planning to get us out of here somehow. But if something happens to my brother, I'll never forgive myself... I have to get to Vicious.

- What about James, have you seen or heard anything from him, he disappeared after the attack, and I don't think Vicious has him. Seems James is still out there, alone...

Ash checked on Corphish, as he noticed that it wasn't breathing. Ash then tried CPR but there was no response, as Pikachu tried with electric shocks, but to no use. Giovanni approached Ash, as he gently tried to pull him away from Corphish. But Ash continued to try harder.

- Ash… lets go. It's too late, you did what you could. There's nothing more you can do son.

- No… if I can concentrate… if I can focus… I know I can save Corphish… I have too…

- Don't... you were warned not to use your powers anymore… please don't risk it…

- Corphish risked its life to protect me… I would have done the same for it…

Ash gathered his thoughts, beginning to slowly glow yellow, as his Aura gathered through his hands. Suddenly Ash shrieked, as he flashed red and then suddenly vanished.

Worried what happened, Giovanni called out for Ash, but he was gone. Giovanni then noticed that Pikachu was gone as well. Knowing there is little time to waste, Giovanni grabbed Jessie and carried her. He had no other choice, as he decided to head into the city after all.

It didn't take too long before Giovanni reached the city, as militia surrounded him. He gave over Jessie to them, as he asked what had happened. Informing him of the situation, the militia took him to the Pokemon Center. Brock rushed towards Giovanni, as he asked him about Ash.

- I don't know… something happened, he just vanished, I couldn't do anything to help him…

- Vicious is after you two as well as Jirachi, we have to get to them before he does. The militia have secured the city, it would be best if you remain here and stay away from Vicious.

- I have to find my son, even if it means confronting him. Brock, where is Jirachi?

- May and Max has it, they fell out of the car when we were attacked. By now they must be long gone, so we'll hope they can come to us instead. What about Jessie, what happened?

- Vicious has brainwashed her, but this time I'm afraid that it will be far more difficult to reverse it, I noticed a device at the back of her head... seems Vicious had everything planned.

- The militia have managed to establish a secure connection to their HQ in Johto. Delia and some of the others have safely made it there, even Professor Oak managed to survive.

Shocked to hear the news about Oak, Giovanni asked Brock to take him to the communications tent to talk to them. Brock nodded, as he asked him to follow.

Max and Swellow managed to evade the enemy and were headed towards Johto, when suddenly a shriek was heard. Salamence appeared from the treetops, as it fired off a Hyperbeam. Swellow had no choice, as it dropped Max in order to avoid the hit, as Max fell towards the ground. A Skarmory then appeared, as it grabbed hold of Max and headed down.

Vicious was waiting on the ground, as Skarmory dropped off Max and went back up to attack Swellow. Surrounded by Vicious´s other Pokemon, Max kept May's Pokeballs hidden.

- I finally found you young boy... but unfortunately playtime is over, so give me Jirachi. Now.

- Even if I had it I wouldn't give it to you no matter what! Now where is my sister?!

- Big words for a little kid... your sister is fine, but she hasn't said anything useful, and since you apparently won't talk either... I will have no choice but to force it out of you two...

Vicious took out a memory device and approached Max, when suddenly he backed away. Max took out the Pokeballs, as he released the Pokemon. Vicious grinned and put the device away.

- I admire your courage, but now you really are starting to get on my nerves. Stop wasting time, even one of my Pokemon is far superior than all of these weak and pathetic ones.

- I'm done running, you have given me no choice but to fight you. So bring it on!

- Do you have a deathwish kid... cause I'm considering shutting you up for good unless you cooperate... maybe then your sister will talk, unless she's ready to die for Jirachi like you.

Having a plan in mind, Max ordered the Pokemon to attack, as all the Pokemon clashed together. Clear than the battle would soon be over, Blaziken suddenly used Smokescreen, as the entire area was filled. Max took the opportunity, as he recalled all of them and ran off.

Swellow had no choice but to flee, as Salamence and Skarmory continued to pursue it despite its attempt to escape. Salamence then took a dive, as it landed on the ground. Vicious got on it, as he told his Pokemon to pursue Max and finish him off if necessary. He then took off.

Delia and Oak waited, as Giovanni then appeared on the screen. He then saw Professor Oak.

- Mortegio... it's alright. Whatever hate I had for you is now buried... our vendetta will eventually be dealt with, right now we have to think of everyone else. Where is Ash?

- I don't know, after we defeated Jessie he just vanished, trying to use his powers. Other things have happened, but it would be best if I told you in person. What about Vicious?

- As you know he attacked Indigo Plateau in an attempt to lure you out, but with you and Ash unreachable he later abandoned the city after the militia managed to break through.

- I talked to Spencer, it seems that Vicious is after Celebi, Jirachi as well as The Unown, and we have found some evidence that indicates that The Unown might be after Ash.

- Of course... it makes sense now... the Unown must have taken Ash in the forest. But the warnings... they were written with their symbols, but if not by the Unown, then who?

- I believe the answer to that died with Spencer, only his laptop might have some other information, but unfortunately it's in Vicious´s hands now. He's still in control.

- What about the Unown Temple, have the militia searched it for Ash or anyone else?

- Of course, but it was empty, no one was there, they only noticed that certain artifacts were missing, like those energy stones that you stole that later got into Ash and affected him.

- Then where the hell is he, someone must have an answer... someone must know something!

Suddenly another broadcast appeared, as Vicious was seen again, but this time in the militia base. He was in front of the holding cells, as the mobile camera was aimed towards the prisoners, among them May and Meowth. Vicious then stood in front of them.

´´ Congratulations on a small victory, Indigo Plateau is secured, but I'm sure the civilians won't forget for a long time what had happened. But I am not finished yet... I found May Taylor as you can see here, but she refused to give me any information regarding Jirachi. And I found the brother as well... he's alone out there, with five of my Pokemon hunting him down´´

May screamed and told him to stop them, but Vicious just grinned and continued.

´´ He wouldn't tell me either, so since no one is telling me anything, I'll have to make some more drastic actions to get people to speak up. First one to suffer is Max Taylor... if my Pokemon get to him... he's finished. Second here is May Taylor... open the cell.´´

A grunt then opened the cell and dragged May out, as Vicious grabbed her head and took forth a memory device. He then attached it to the back of her head, as she shrieked.

´´ This will be different from Jessie... with her I just erased memories to make her my pawn, but with May Taylor I'm going to try something not done before... I'm going to let her keep her memories... but also give her new ones. Painful ones. Of her little brother Max... dying.

Grunts held May, as Vicious then described in detail how Max would die, how first his Steelix uses Iron Tail to break Maxis legs, and how the other Pokemon followed up with their fatal attacks. May tried not to listen to him, but the memory device was too strong, amplifying his words and creating memories inside her head. May began to burst in tears and collapsed.

´´ Oh my, it does work... lovely. Now tell me where Jirachi is, or you will live with the memories of you being there when your brother died, and that you couldn't save him!´´

May begged him to stop, as the device created a memory of her being there, with Max screaming out for her to help him, calling out her name. May was powerless to do anything.

´´ Perhaps now I got everyone's attention and shown that I will do anything to get what I want, and if you can hear me Mortegio... you know where to find me... so come here and get me.´´

Vicious then left, as the grunts opened an empty cell and put May inside it, as the camera continued to show her torment. Delia burst in tears, not able to do anything to help her.

- Enough! Brock, tell the militia to give me a helicopter... I'm going to end this!

- Gio no, he will kill you if you confront him! Once we find Ash we can try to...

- What if that was Ash, would you have stood by and watched him suffer like this any longer?! I'm sorry my dear... if this is the end, then my last words to you are: I love you.

Giovanni then left, as Delia freaked out and told Oak to call the militia in the city to stop him. Not knowing what to do, Oak told her that he won't take any part in it, as Oak left the tent.

A helicopter was waiting, as Giovanni entered it, when Brock suddenly jumped on.

- Don't do this Mortegio , if you die then Vicious will gain full control over Team Rocket!

- He has been in control even after the city was secured... he's always one step ahead of us, so the only way to stop him is to play by his rules. So get out and let me do this young man.

- Giovanni is right, Vicious cannot be stopped, now get off, you're delaying the flight.

It was Jessie. She had woken up and was assigned to fly the helicopter. Brock grinned, as he stepped off. Giovanni then closed the doors, as the helicopter then took off towards the base.

Max ran as fast as he could, but Sneasel and the other Pokemon were catching up to him. Max knew it wouldn't be long before they got to him, as he continued to run between the trees for cover. Max shrieked, as he had reached a dead end at the base of a mountain.

The Pokemon were about to attack him, when suddenly they got teleported away. Confused, Max then heard something among the bushes in front of him. It was Jirachi and Absol.

- Jirachi! What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Forina, what happened?

Jirachi told Max that Forina had burned to the ground due to the attacks in Hoenn, that it and Absol were the only ones left. Absol checked the area, as Jirachi jumped onto Max.

Suddenly something was heard coming their way, as Absol jumped in front of Max to protect them. It was James. Max told Absol to stand down, as he asked James what happened.

- After the attack at Indigo Plateau, I fled into the forest when the evacuation began.

- You got lucky, grunts have been looking everywhere for us and Jirachi... and Vicious was here, he's got May. I'm going back to try to help save her... now with Jirachi´s help.

- I'm going too, you're gonna need all the help you can get. Besides, chances are we'll meet up with the others. After this, I don't think there is much more I can do for all of you.

- Don't say that, I'm sure that even the smallest thing will make a difference... I know, I even battled Vicious just awhile ago. I was almost done for when Jirachi came and saved me.

- Guess you had some luck yourself... what about Jirachi, why isn't it in Forina?

- Forina´s gone, there's nothing left of it anymore. Jirachi came back to help.

- Then lets go, and we'll all make Vicious pay for what he has done to everyone.

Ash opened his eyes, as he was in a completely dark place. He tried to work his way through with his hands, but there was nothing to grab hold of. Ash then tried to feel the ground, as he felt sand and dry air. Ash then heard a weak distant voice, too low to hear the words spoken.

- Hey, anybody here, where am I? Who brought me here, what's happening? Unown?

A light then shinned in the distance, as Ash moved closer. Suddenly he had a feeling that he shouldn't go towards it. He backed away, as the light faded and disappeared in the distance.

Back at the militia base, grunts gathered inside the medical bay to guard whatever was happening there. Several doctors and scientists that fled Team Rocket's HQ were inside an operation room, as a heart monitor stopped its alarm and began to show normal signs.

It was Ash, he had somehow ended up at the base, as grunts had discovered him unconscious and taken him to the medical bay due to his heart failing once again. Vicious then appeared.

- Oh it worked... Spencer Hale, you're a genius... Sebastian, what happened to him?

- The process was finally a success after the third try, just that it appears that he had previously suffered a heart injury that apparently hasn't fully healed. He barely pulled through this time.

- Seems he's been through a lot... but it's not over. Not until I'm done with him of course.

Vicious approached Ash, unconscious and taken off the heart monitor and respirator. Suddenly a grunt entered and told Vicious that a helicopter was approaching the base, alone.

-Sir, where do you want him after we're done, should he rest in the recovery?

- No, the kid has strength, heart failure is enough proof of that... take him to one of the cells, I'll be with him shortly after I see who the mystery guest is that is coming for a visit.

Vicious then left and went outside, as the helicopter began to land. Vicious told the grunts to back off, as they acknowledged and gave room for him and the descending helicopter.

The doors then opened, as Giovanni was seen. Vicious applauded, as he saw Jessie come out.

- Bravo Mortegio, the guest of honor has arrived, better late than never don't you think?

- Do what you have to do, but first let everyone else go, you got what you came for Jason.

- Almost right, you are one piece of the puzzle, Ash Ketchum is another. I have both.

- What... you're the one that took him? But the Unown... I thought they were involved...

- Oh and they are... I'll fill you in on my little secret plan, and afterwards I'll broadcast your demise for the world to see, that the reign of Mortegio is over and that Vicious ascends!

- I'll do whatever you want, just let my son go... my last request as ruler of Team Rocket.

- Unfortunately I already promised him to Jessie after I'm done, but I'm going to be fair and see what else you can give me in exchange for him... perhaps Celebi... or maybe even Jirachi...

- If Max Taylor is still alive, stop the hunt for him and I'll hand over Jirachi... release May Taylor and the rest... I'll give you Celebi. Release Ash, and you have my life in your hands.

- I love doing business this way... I can't promise anything regarding the boy, it's been awhile since I left him for dead, and his sister might be abit insane after my last little trick I did, but she's at least alive... as for your son... it depends if everything else... goes as I have planned...

Vicious told Jessie to grab Giovanni and take him to a cell for a broadcast. Jessie nodded and led the way, as Vicious then headed back towards the medical bay, planning to see Ash.

Ritchie was still hiding, waiting behind tree cover for something to happen to try to help rescue the others. Seeing the event with Giovanni as enough reason to begin a rescue, Ritchie was suddenly grabbed and pulled away. It was James and Max. Ritchie told them to stay low.

- Sorry if we scared you twerp, didn't wanna risk you being seen and caught by Vicious.

- Hey you're Ritchie... you were with my sister when the grunts first caught me...

- That's right, I'm still here, I made a promise to your sister that I would take you home. And I intend to keep it, so let me and James handle this, we have to get you away from here Max.

- No I won't go now, I have to help May! Besides I have Jirachi and her Pokemon with me.

- Even more reason for you to go, Vicious is hell bent on getting hold of Jirachi. Not only that, but Jessie seems to be under Vicious´s control just like when she was controlled by Mortegio.

- She's the reason for me to stay, I have to save her not only from Vicious but now even from herself. But I know I can bring her back, my love for her did it once... I can do it again.

Suddenly the roof of the medical bay exploded, as grunts on fire ran off screaming. Vicious barely made it out, as he told some grunts to quickly bring out prisoners as human shields.

It was Ash, he had woken up and didn't think twice of using his powers, as he attempted to make a diversion for him to escape by blowing off the roof. He then jumped off the roof and landed on the ground, as grunts then surrounded him, holding prisoners in front of themselves.

- You have proved to be one very special kid Ash... but its over! I have your father and your friends, so surrender yourself and I'll forgive your little insurrection... what do you say?

Ash couldn't attack due to the human shields surrounding him, one was Meowth which just stared amazed at what happened to Ash. May was also there, sedated to be unconscious.

Seeing the tears on May's cheeks, Ash feared the worst and decided to stand down for the moment. Ash felt something, as he checked the back of his head. It was a memory device.

- Good choice young man... oh as for the device attached to your head... I didn't get a chance to tell you... it's a little precaution just in case... if I die... then you will die along with me...

Seeing May among the human shields, Ritchie ran off, as James grabbed Max and told him to stay no matter what happens, as he then ran after Ritchie to help him. Max remained hidden.

Suddenly speakers around the base were turned on, as the sound of a television broadcast was heard. Vicious grinned, as he told the grunts to make room for Ash to hear everything:

´´ This is Giovanni Mortegio, former ruler of Team Rocket. This message goes to everyone, as what I am about to say affects all of you. Jason Vicious is now ruler of a newly reunited Team Rocket. Rocket members throughout the world, free or imprisoned, answer only to him from now on. There is no place for two, so I remove myself from all power over Team Rocket.

As for the militia, I urge you not to try to attempt a daring rescue, as not only are there human shields involved, but my son and some of his friends are here, so don't endanger their lives.

Vicious has agreed to certain terms... if the Pokemon Celebi hands itself over, he will release May Taylor... if Jirachi is handed over, Max Taylor, if still alive, will be spared from death.

And if I fulfill one final request from Vicious, then my son Ash Ketchum will be released if everything else has also happened. My final words... are to say one final goodbye...to my Delia:

I'm sorry I have to do this... know that I always will love you _mi bella_..._ciao Deliana_. ´´

A gunshot was heard, as the broadcast ended. Vicious laughed in triumph, as Ash screamed and cried of despair and sorrow. Vicious then prepared to make his own broadcast as well.

Seeing the broadcast, Delia was wrecked, as she collapsed on the floor. Oak rushed inside the tent and helped her up, as she couldn't stop crying. Oak regretted to refuse to help her in time.

- Why... you could have made a difference! We could have been in time to save him Samuel!

- Even if we could Delia, I fear that Giovanni was right, we couldn't risk doing anything!

- I should have done something... but I won't do the same mistake again... now take me there.

- No, you're staying here, you heard Giovanni say what's in danger if we attempt to go there!

- Jason has my son! I have to do something to help Ash! I'm going, with or without you!

- Then stay here and let me go with Brock, we'll go there along with Celebi as well.

- No, don't give in to that madman... even if Giovanni said so... we can't let him win...

- That's true, for now it's only to show that we're considering to give in to the demands.

- Alright, I'll stay... but when everyone is safe... do what you can to make Jason pay...

- I promise, even if it means giving my life, Jason Vicious won't live to see another day.

- Then go, there's little time... bring my baby home Sam, please that's all I ask from you.

- I will. Meanwhile, the militia will discuss what to do next, if Vicious gets what he wants...

- He wanted Jirachi, Celebi and The Unown... What is he planning Sam, what's going on?

- I don't know, but I fear the only one that can truly stop him now is Ash... The Chosen One...


End file.
